


Sleep Tight

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Slight denial of feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Ray has been up for way too long, and Mick decides to remedy this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the shit that I do when I don't want to sleep... Writing about fictional characters sleeping.

“What do you mean, you’re broken?” Mick groaned at Gideon. 

 

“Mister Rory, Dr. Palmer has been using the fabrication profusely for the last 24 hours making numerous quarts of coffee.” She replied, making Mick’s eyebrows raise.

 

“He’s been awake for that long…?” He started to leave the galley, and he thanked Gideon on the way out. Raymond had been awake for at least 24 hours? That fool. He walked with determination to Ray’s room to see what the hell was up. He rounded the corner and knocked hastily on the door.

 

“H-Hang on!” He heard Ray fumble around from the other side of the door. The door opened before him, a very tired looking Ray Palmer before him. His cheeks were red, dark circles covered his eyes, and his hair was a mess.

 

“The hell are you doing drinking coffee constantly so much you break Gideon? Why have you been awake this long?” He growled.

 

“Uh-huh, well, I’ve been working on an upgrade on my suit. I know I’m close to finishing, I can feel it. I just... I get 2 steps ahead and then fall 10 steps back. I keep pushing because if I stop I know I’ll fall even further.” He rubbed his neck nervously with a yawn.

 

“Haircut, you can’t do that. You look like shit, and you need to sleep.” Mick barged his way into Ray’s room, scowling at the random junk that littered the room: crumpled paper, tools, and multiple coffee mugs. “That’s it. You’re stoppin’ right now. It’s gotten bad when the neat-freak side of you shuts down and lets this happen. It looks worse than my place, and that's sayin' something.” He scolded Ray, who was itching to get back to work. He noticed this, and squinted at his partner.

 

“What?” He said nervously, his arms coming to cross over his chest. Mick walked over to Ray and bent over. “M-Mick what the hell are you--” Mick picked Ray up and threw him over his shoulder. “What are you doing? Put me down!” Ray protested, his hands weakly hitting Mick’s back.

 

“You’re gonna rest, haircut. Whether you like it or not. Gideon! Close the door, would ya?” He snapped as he walked down the hallway, Ray’s attempts at changing Mick’s mind subsiding.

 

“I was so close, Mick.” He frowned, yawning and crossing his arms. They approached Mick’s room.

 

“Yeah, how long have you been tellin' yourself that?” He opened his door and leaned over to let Ray back down. “You’re gonna stay with me tonight, got it? When you’ve had a good amount of sleep, then I’ll let you get back to your suit.” 

 

“... Fine. Under one condition.” Ray sighed, watching Mick roll his eyes.

 

“What.”

 

“Do you mind if we share the bed? When I’m sleep deprived, or if I'm in a new environment, when I fall asleep, my mind does this thing… It starts to mistake dreams for reality. I don’t want to wake up and freak out that I’m somewhere other than my bed in my room.” Mick nodded at Ray’s statement, he had a good point. The last thing he needed was for Ray to start freaking out. He smiled at Mick as he passed him to enter the bed. The bed… Smelled just like Mick. Warm and smoky, with a small hint of metallic on the surface. He smiled as he made himself comfortable under the blankets.

 

“You good?” He asked, pulling up the blankets and setting his knee against the mattress.

 

“Yeah, c’mon, Mick.” He smiled, already feeling his eyelids drift slowly down.

 

“Hey, Haircut?” Mick whispered as he got comfortable as well. He leaned his arm up to wrap it around Ray’s neck somewhat instinctively. Ray sighed and said ‘yeah Mick?’ as he leaned into Mick’s warm touch. Mick didn’t expect that…  He’d let his future self deal with these feelings.

 

“Has your mind always done that?” He whispered.

 

“The reality thing? Yeah. It got better over the years but it came back hard when we first boarded the Waverider. I have a really hard time adjusting to sleeping in new places.” He yawned.

 

“Damn. That sucks.” He flatly stated, leaning into Ray’s warmth as well.

 

“... Yeah... Mick, I’m really… Tired. Can I…?” He let his eyelids close completely as his breath evened out.

 

“Heh, sleep tight, Haircut.” Mick smiled, letting his eyes close as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Come bug me on[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/razzleyd)~~


End file.
